The invention relates to energy absorbing arrangements.
In recoil-less discharge of projectiles from a barrel, it is known to eject a counter-mass rearwardly of the barrel by means of a free piston which is urged rearwardly of the barrel on firing the propellant charge. To prevent the piston itself ejecting from the barrel it is necessary to arrest it at the end of the barrel. An arresting sleeve is provided for this purpose.
Likewise, for flash-less discharge, a free piston is interposed between the charge and the projectile to contain the propellant gases. This piston also must be arrested before it leaves the barrel after the projectile.